


The Nutcracker

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Powerpuff Girls, The Simpsons, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon from Snowed In At the House of Mouse, Bubbles is given a nutcracker doll from her godfather, Homer Simpson, and the doll comes to life as Boomer and must save her with Wakko Warner's help to save her from the evil Mouse King. </p><p>(I saw the Nutcracker today with my class)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

In the corner of a screen, there is shown a young brown-skinned girl with dark brown hair, round glasses, a black hooded jacket, blue sweatpants, and white sneakers, known as PerkyGoth14, the narrator of many stories including this one.

Inside the house she is telling the story, there is another young girl, but a child who seemed to be awaiting something. The girl had blonde pigtails with big blue eyes, and a blue dress on with white tights and black Mary Janes.

PerkyGoth14: It is December 24th, Christmas Eve. Young Bubbles has been waiting all day for this moment.

Bubbles gasped as she caught a glimpse of something from the other side. "It's so beautiful."

"Ho, ho, Christmas is here!" There came Bubbles' family friend. He had yellow skin with some stubble on his face with not a lot of hair wearing a short-sleeved white-collared shirt, blue pants, and dark gray shoes. His name is Homer Simpson.

Bubbles happily ran past him to see the sights and sounds of her home decorated for the lovely December holiday. She saw the shining star on top of the festively decorated tree along with her, Buttercup's, and Blossom's stockings hung by the fire, though Buttercup and Blossom aren't in this story. There was even a glittering train set by the tree on the tracks.

PerkyGoth14: Everything shone and glittered in the loveliest manner. Who, oh, who could describe them all?

"I can," Homer barged in, taking out a Polly Poo Poo doll with a bottle in its mouth. "Now, this here is a nice little dolly." He squeezed it, and then the bottle hit him on the head, and then he took out a clock with a Tweety Bird model inside it that rang through his ears. "And here is a kooky cuckoo clock. Oh, and look, here's a choo-choo train!" he then took out the train set, mimicking the noises a real train makes, then stopped.  
PerkyGoth14: Ahem... Excuse me? I'm trying to narrate.

"Well, you said you wanted someone to describe all this stuff here!" Homer argued.

PerkyGoth14: That was a rhetorical question. Pretend like I'm not here.

"How do you expect me to ignore a squeaky, annoying voice that's blabbery-blabbering all of the time?"

PerkyGoth14: Just ignore me.

"All right, have it your way," Homer walked away from the young authoress/narrator. "Sheesh, somebody could use a little Istmas-Chray Irit-Spay." Homer came to Bubbles as she sat on her knees, delighted to see him.

PerkyGoth14: Ahem. This year, Godpapa Simpson had made a special gift for young Bubbles.

"All right, little one," Homer greeted his god-daughter cheerfully. "Now, this took me all-"

PerkyGoth14: It had taken him all year to build.

"Right, all year," Homer glared at her as he was interrupted, then brought his attention back to Bubbles with a friendly smile. Ahem... It's a beautiful-"

PerkyGoth14: A beautiful nutcracker doll.

Homer glanced at her, then grew impatient. "Oh, you're no narrator! You're just a great, big, surprise spoiler!"

PerkyGoth14: Ignore me and just give her the doll!

"Fine, fine, alright," Homer tried to resist the need to pummel the narrator. "Here's the no-longer-a-surprise Nutcracker," he said, taking out a Nutcracker in a Puff/Ruff stature that had wispy blonde hair in a darker blue outfit with a sword, hat, and dressed like a soldier of sorts. "Take it already."

Bubbles gasped happily, reaching for her gift from her godfather, Homer. "He's so handsome..." she cooed, looking at the little wooden trinket.

Homer laughed a bit with an arrogant smile. "Thank you! You know, I have been taking care of myself. I've been doing some jogging, and weightlifting, and..." he was exercising with candy canes, then stopped in mid-thought. "Oh, ho, you're talking about the doll! Yeah... He's cute too..."

Bubbles was so delighted. She was cranking the back of the Nutcracker doll to make him walk around the room. The Nutcracker doll started to march around, tipping his hat and bowing to Bubbles.

Bubbles stood, removing her pigtail bows like a tip of the hat and bowed to the Nutcracker. Bubbles and the Nutcracker started to even dance together, even if he was just a toy. The Nutcracker continued to walk around and hopped to the top of a rocking horse.

The Nutcracker hopped to Homer's mouth like a diving board and landed on top of a neatly wrapped present and continued to dance. Bubbles copied his movies, even as he spun his feet and danced in a Russian style. Bubbles tried to spin her feet, but fell on her back in the process.

The Nutcracker was then hopping around the other presents under the tree that wouldn't be open until tomorrow morning. The Nutcracker fell into one and then jumped out from a bowl of walnuts. The Nutcracker gave a salute and Bubbles did the same. The Nutcracker then took out his sword and started to crack the nuts. Bubbles took some of the nuts from the shells and ate them happily.

Homer winced as some of the shells were landing near him. Bubbles ate more until the bowl was empty and Homer was buried in walnut shells trying to use a doll with an umbrella to cover himself. The Nutcracker finished and bowed respectively.

"Oh, I just love it!" Bubbles squealed happily, hugging her doll. "I'm going to call you Boomer... Thank you, Godpapa Simpson!"

"Wait a minute, he's not supposed to dance!" Homer snatched the Nutcracker back, shaking the doll in anger. "Must be a loose cog-wheel in here somewhere." he took the head off instantly.

Bubbles gasped, then put her hands on her hips. "You broke him!"

PerkyGoth14: Right. Just for that, I'm kicking you out of the story.

Homer was being kicked out of the house and landed in the snow as more snowflakes were dancing and pouring out from the clouds.

 

Bubbles was now cradling Boomer with a motherly smile. "Oh, I'll take the greatest care of you and nurse til you're quite better and happy again." she took a ribbon from a present and wrapped it around her Nutcracker like a bandaged cast. "There, just as handsome as ever." she lay the doll by the presents, feeling happy again herself. "Oh, if only you were real... I could dance with you."

Boomer was standing still in his doll pose, had a human smile suddenly, but then reverted back to normal, much to Bubbles' surprise.

PerkyGoth14: Bubbles thought she saw the Nutcracker smile. Perhaps it was a trick of light, perhaps, something else.

Suddenly, Bubbles was shrinking in size for no reason. Once all her body was teeny-tiny, she popped down to the floor and everything was now huge. She had landed at the top of the train where the smoke comes from when traveling and popped her head out.

Everything seemed alive and menacing then. The rocking horse leaned forward, looking rather aggressive. Bubbles screamed and ran out from the top of the train to get away from the horse. She ran into her clown doll's shoes, which startled her and she ran into a pair of roller-blades, making her crash against more presents and was being dangled from golden tinsel around the tree.

Boomer came up to Bubbles, smiling, and had his sword out, which surprised Bubbles even more. He then cut her down and freed her, still smiling. "Bubbles, I want to thank you for your kindness." he held out his hand for her.

Bubbles smiled and was pulled up beside Boomer.

PerkyGoth14: Bubbles was no longer frightened. In the twinkling of the Christmas lights, her beloved Nutcracker looked more handsome and dashing than ever.

Suddenly a light came on, casting over them as they danced to the Nutcracker Suite together. Boomer dipped Bubbles and spun her around, taking her hand. Boomer spun his sword as Bubbles marched in place. Bubbles took Boomer's hand, spun him, and let him go, making his hat cover his eyes. The two went off together.

Bubbles and Boomer came back, rolling on gold and silver ball ornaments, keeping their balance. Bubbles playfully threw a whip as Boomer was walking the girl in a tiny sleigh. Bubbles was now walking backwards inside the wreath coming by as Boomer walked forward on top of it. They then crashed against even more presents.

The two were dancing on spinning tops together having a wonderful time together. They shared a ride on rocking horse ornaments and were rocking around the Christmas tree. They bounced together on large teddy bears like trampolines. They raced along and walked on windmills.

The two then skated along the floor with candy cane ornaments under their shoes like ice skates. There were even shiny snowflakes casting over them. Bubbles and Boomer ended their fun, smiling together and joining hands. Something then grabbed their attention in a bad way.

PerkyGoth14: Suddenly, there began a sort of wild kickering and squeaking, loudly, and all about.

There was shaking inside a distant present and a tornado came out to reveal a pale boy with a flock of brown hair with black Mickey Mouse-like ears with buck teeth forced into his mouth, he also wore a short-sleeved gray jacket with matching bottoms and a green shirt with black shoes. There was even a scepter in his hand with a royal purple robe. He was Montana Max playing the villain in this story.

PerkyGoth14: Oh, my gosh, it's the Mouse King!

"I don't want to be the Mouse King!" Monty glared at the authoress/narrator. "This is ridiculous! Bye-Bye!" he threw down his mouse ears and stormed off to leave the fanmake.

PerkyGoth14: Wait, Monty! You know the Mouse King wins.

Monty came back from the corner. "He does?"

PerkyGoth14: Yes, yes! The Mouse King wins in the end. YOU get the girl.

Monty laughed in celebration, then put the ears back on, deciding to go along with the story after all once he was told that. "I'll do it!" he then turned back into a tornado to come after Bubbles and Boomer.

PerkyGoth14: The Mouse King, who will win in the end, has come for Bubbles. He wanted her to be his Queen."

"Don't worry," Boomer told the girl bravely, drawing out his sword. "I'll protect you."

Monty stopped twirling and kicked Boomer all the way across the room, making him land along the tinsel with ball ornaments and gingerbread cookies.

"Oh, no!" Bubbles cried.

Monty cackled maniacally.

"No!" Bubbles shouted.

Monty used his scepter and made wind appear all around Bubbles and trapped inside the sphere of the scepter. Boomer saw this and slit the tinsel down, making himself, the balls, and the gingerbread men fall to the floor, but he landed right on the train tracks as the train was coming right then.

Monty was inside the train, planning on making it escape into another open present box. Boomer saw and followed after the train to rescue sweet Bubbles. However, the box closed right as Boomer caught up to the train and it was also now gone.

Boomer got deep into thought. "Hmm... Somethin' screwy goin' on here."

"Heya, Boomer!" a voice called.

It was a black furred nearly puppy-like boy with white gloves and visible white feet with a white face, a bright red nose with a backwards red baseball cap with a blue sweater. He was one of the Warner Brothers.

"Wakko, what're you doing here?" Boomer sounded surprised. "You're not in The Nutcracker!"

"I am now." Wakko shrugged with a smile.

"But what are you supposed to be?"

"I be helpin' ya."

"No, no, what role are you playing?" Boomer seemed to be the smart one when it came between him and Wakko.

"Uh... Hamlet?" Wakko shrugged, taking out a skull.

Boomer glanced at him, then looked to the authoress/narrator. "Can I get a little help here?"

PerkyGoth14: Nope, I'm staying out of this one.

"Wakko, what role are you playing from The Nutcracker?" Boomer went back in character, sort of.

"Oh, right," Wakko chuckled. "I'll be the Magical Snow Fairy who can instantly transport you to the evil Mouse King's hidden kingdom." he removed his signature hat and replaced it with a green cap with a spring and snowflake at the end of it.

"Now you're talking!" Boomer said with glee.

Wakko went to the end of the present box, snapped his fingers, but was flattened by the open flat.

"Let's go!" Boomer called, going inside.

It was snowing inside where the Mouse King's hideout was as the train was going inside it with the whipping wind. Once the train came through the drawbridge, it shut. Boomer and Wakko looked over to find the kingdom. Inside, Bubbles was strapped to an icy chair while Monty was trying to place a crown on the girl's head.

PerkyGoth14: Right, here we go. The Mouse King, played by Montana Max, and who will win in the end, was attempting to crown Clara, I mean, Bubbles, as his Max, Mouse Queen, or something like that.

"Hold still, will ya?" Monty demanded, after he had accidentally crowned Bubbles' foot, then tried to put it on her head.

"No, never!" Bubbles huffed.

"You heard the little lady!" Boomer called, coming to the rescue with Wakko. "Let her go, you mousy monarch!"

Monty took out his scepter and went to face Boomer as the nutcracker boy drew out his sword. The two had a sword-like fight. Monty was a pretty good opponent and was stronger at times than Boomer. Wakko tip-toed to Bubbles to possibly free her. He tried to untie the bow prison.

He had made triple bows up and down, one big fancy bow, and had accidentally tied his fingers together. Monty had slammed down hi s scepter, but missed Boomer, allowing him to walk over and kick the spoiled boy over. Monty stood back up with his scepter and leapt over Boomer in surprise.

Wakko took out a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon Bubbles was trapped in, but they shattered instantly. He then took out a saw, but it busted right away to the ribbon. Bubbles turned away as Wakko took out goggles and a blowtorch, but it did nothing. Wakko used a jack hammer and made a hole around Bubbles, but made everything but her fall down instantly during the battle between Monty and Boomer.

Boomer and Monty kept fighting. Boomer lost his sword and Monty kept using his scepter for personal advantage and enemy projectile. Monty accidentally jumped off the ledge to avoid another blow against Boomer and then fell instantly. Wakko came by, pulling the stubborn ribbon with Bubbles still stuck. Boomer had his sword now out and slit against the ribbon to now free Bubbles.

"My Nutcracker!" Bubbles praised, taking his hand.

Boomer smiled and ran with her. Wakko saw this and followed them away.

PerkyGoth14: And so they made their escape. Except for Wakko, I mean, the Magical Snow Fairy, who was captured by Montana Max, no, no, The Mouse King. Ugh... You get the idea...

Wakko was sent into the scepter and trapped like Bubbles was before. Bubbles and Boomer made it out the present and it closed as they escaped. They put presents in front of that present to prevent anymore hostility.

PerkyGoth14: The Nutcracker and Bubbles sought to close the way to the Mouse King's world, but they'd forgotten about the train!

The train's bell was dinging and the train came right out from the present blockage with Monty driving it again. Monty laughed as he was about to win in this story.

Bubbles and Boomer got off the tracks and split the ends with candy canes to make the train go unsteady. The train split in two and went other ways and made Monty fall out on the tracks. Both ends then suddenly smashed against each other, crushing Monty in between them.

Boomer made a gift ribbon into stairs and had Bubbles follow him. Monty kept trying to blast them with his scepter. Monty had blasted a gingerbread man, turning it into a gingerbread skeleton. Bubbles and Boomer kept escaping.

Monty was now in a catapult and set it off to launch himself against the tree. He was just inches below them and raised his weapon. Boomer and Bubbles kept trying to avoid his target. Boomer lowered a tree limb, making several ball ornaments fall on top of Monty.

Bubbles and Boomer ran around the branches and made it to the top of the tree with the shining star on top. Bubbles was near the edge as Boomer and Monty fought each other, but he sliced the top of the tree, making the star land on Monty's head, making him dizzy.

Bubbles then took out a candy cane, making him race in a wagon around the tree a couple of times and landed hard on the wooden floor and his scepter fell, transporting him inside his own prison with Wakko.

PerkyGoth14: Montana Max the Mouse King was stopped by Boomer the Nutcracker and trapped in his own scepter.

"Hey, you said I would win!" Monty glared at the authoress/narrator again, very disappointed.

PerkyGoth14: Sorry, I made a mistake.

"I got card games!" Wakko beamed to Monty, taking out a deck of cards and shuffled them.

"Oh, no..." Monty moaned.

"Go on, Monty, pick a card, any card."

Bubbles and Boomer shared their special dance together after Monty's defeat.

PerkyGoth14: And so Clara, I mean, Bubbles, and her handsome Nutcracker played by Boomer, lived happily, ever-

"Thank you for getting this back to me," Homer came suddenly with Monty's scepter, making Bubbles' fantasies disappear and she hid Boomer behind her back, now in her normal size.

PerkyGoth14: I thought you were gone.

"Oh, no, I just needed to get my scepter back." Homer defended.

PerkyGoth14: Your scepter?

"Yes," Homer nodded, shaking the weapon. "This little fellow in here usurped me. Now that I got it back, I can resume my royal duties as the King of the Sugarplum Fairies.

PerkyGoth14: Oh, now, really... You are not the King of Sugarplum Fairies."

"Oh, I sure am!" Homer waved the scepter, growing fairy wings behind his back and now floating in mid-air. "Come on, little guys, let's go." he flew away with a swarm of fairies going after him.

PerkyGoth14: And that, my dear friends, ends the tale of The Nutcracker. And Wakko, and the Max King of Mice, and I have no idea with what that Sugarplum Fairy nonsense had to do with any of it. I'm out of here.

The narrator/authoress steps outside from the scene and slams the door to end the story.


End file.
